Her Role
by hinatafan711
Summary: She's not stupid. She's always known. And that's why she's not surprised. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I know this isn't my other story, but the idea just hit me tonight so I decided a oneshot is okay. I hope.

I do promise that my other story will be updated soon though. I switched around a few things and decided a big part was going to be saved for the next chapter. Well in the meantime I hope you enjoy the story. Even if it is a little angsty.

* * *

Hinata's not stupid.

She's not niave. She's not weak. She's not timid, and she's certainly isn't stupid.

She's known what would happen since she was a child. She's known what went on in her home. She's know about the inter-workings of the Hyuuga. She's known it all from the very beginning.

She's acted. She's acted since she was five years old. Acted weak. Acted useless. Acted shy.

She was proud when she developed a stutter. Proud when she barely passed her genin exam. Proud when she failed her first mission.

She was happy when her father stopped training her. Elated when he was told about her crush on Naruto. Thrilled when he started paying more and more attention to Hanabi.

All because she's always known. Known what was going on when Hiashi had two girls. Known what they were talking about when they said the word seal. Known what she was doing when she failed.

That's why she's not surprised when her father calls her into his office, to tell her she is disowned and will be sealed. Because she's always known. Because ever since her sister was born she's been playing a role. A role in a play that she's been directing. A role in a play where she's always known the ending. A role in a play that ends in her sealing.

What happens after that was anyones guess, but as far as Hinata was concerned it didn't matter. She had kept her promise to her mother. She had kept Hanabi safe.

So she smiled. She smiled when they drew the symbols. She smile when they spoke their lines just the way she knew they would. And she smiled, when she felt the pain on her forehead, knowing the curtains were closing on a play that no one ever knew was going on.

* * *

Good? Bad? Best thing you ever read? Worst? Please review!


	2. Authors Note

Hi so, this is basicly to adress two things; first of all to say thanks for all the reviews, I really didn't think that I would get so many!

And the second thing I wanted to talk about was making this into an on-going story. A lot of people have been saying I should and even though I think it's a really good idea I'm not quite sure what I would do or where I would go. I just wanted to know if anyone had any ideas.

Um, one more thing; if I do continue this story it may be after I get my other story going again. It really depends on how quickly I could write chapters for this story. Well I would appreciate any comments anyone has, thank you!

love Addie


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's so short. This is kind of a tester so make sure to read the bottom :)

* * *

She really was weak.

Hinata flinched as she ran the damp rag over her tender body.

After all these years of acting, of faking, she had acheived an actors greatest dream; she had truly become her role. It may have been an actor's dream, but it was her worst nightmare.

It was only ever supposed to be a role. A character she played. But now, after so long, she had become her character. She had become weak.

She had planned on showing them how wrong they had always been. She was going to prove that she was strong, that she had only been feigning weakness. She was excited. This was the next scene in her life and she couldn't wait for the curtains to rise.

So when she was pitted against Neji, she wasn't afraid. She was confident, that even though she had never tested her strength, that she would be strong enough to her wayward cousin. She had written this script too after all.

She was wrong though. Oh so very wrong. She had forgotten her lines. Someone had re-written her script.

Neji did not hold back this time. Though she was still only twelve, she was no longer the heiress, and this lifted all the protective barriers that surrounded her before. Needless to say she lost horribly, having all her organs affected and almost stopping her mobility. It was mortifying.

That was two days ago and she was still having difficulties moving.

_'This is no longer my play,' _She thought,_ 'I'm not in control anymore, I don't know what anyone is going to do, this wasn't how it was supposed to go!' _She was getting panicked now. '_I don't have a character to play anymore, I'm just Hinata. But who is Hinata? Surely not the weak child I made up? Have I really become what they all think I am? No. That girl is a phony. A cartoon. A character. She doesn't exist and she is not me.'_

Hinata took a deep breath, "S-she i-is n-not m-m-me." she frowned, "S-she i-is n-not m-m-me. S-s-she i-is n-n-not m-m-me. S-s-s-she i-is n-not m-m-m-me! S-s-s-she i-is n-not m-m-m-me!"

She couldn't stop. Her mind wouldn't let her. The stutter was getting worse the more anxious Hinata got. She kept chanting these words, but she knew they were useless. Hiashi's weak daughter and Hinata Hyuuga were one in the same now.

_'But she was never supposed to be real! She was a means to an end, a way to ensure the safety of Hanabi. This weak, stuttering girl was a role that I made up, she serves no purpose anymore. I don't need her!'_

Hinata turned her head to the mirror in the bathroom and walked toward it, _'But I am her aren't I?'_

_'No. No no no no no! We are not the same person. Hiashi's daughter was simply weak, unable to do anything correctly. I am Hinata Hyuuga, I am simply lacking training. Hiashi's daughter stuttered because she was afraid of everything. I stutter because it is a habit. There are differences, we are very similar, but that can change. I can change. I will make a new role, a new character, and I will become that girl.'_

"I w-will b-become H-hinata Hyuuga. I w-will b-become Hinata Hyuuga. I will become Hinata Hyuuga." She smiled.

Hinata Hyuuga was her new character, she smiled wider, and she would have a good time deciding just who Hinata Hyuuga was.

* * *

Sound good? this is just the first thing that popped into my head so tell me what you think about the story and maybe what you want Hinata to be good at. I _am _going to try to keep her basic personalitly the same, but I may at a few quirks here and there so your free to make suggestions on that. Also things like techniques and jutsus and elements and things like that. And Review Please! Reviews really do motivate me to write faster, and usually more.


End file.
